What if Arthur stayed with the Female Squirrel
by Mephileshomer
Summary: I was begining to think about ths and decided why ever not... All copyright of the sword in the stoen belongs to disney as well as all characters that has been used in the story as well.


What If Arthur stayed with the female squirrel?

"Wart, oh no boy, NO! NO!" cried the shocked blue squirrel as he notice Wart, now an orange squirrel leap to a branch that was beyond him. However Wart or Arthur as he was called managed to make the leap but at that moment the branch broke with Arthur having to catch another branch on the fall down immediately Wart cried out "WoahwaitWoah!" as he landed. Merlin on the other hand was not amused by the sight of Arthur holding on "Didn't i tell you always look before you leap!" he said sternly to the orange squirrel.

"Well I made it didn't I" replied the slightly winded Wart, Merlin still not amused answered "Yes you made it but you can't always trust in luck boy." Immediately Merlin started to make his jump "Now first you start with the short jumps...engage the distance carefully and WOAH" as he managed to make the jump but was left clinging on as well. Arthur immediately came to the rescue of the slightly panting blue furred squirrel, grabbing hold of his student's hand Merlin mentioned "Now don't take gravity too seriously or it will let you down!" Arthur replied "What's gravity?" Merlin mentally face palmed himself and replied "Gravity is what causes you to fall!" Arthur, still questioning said "oh you mean like a stumble or a trip" as he was looking towards the ground.

"Yes it's like a stumble or a ..." Merlin stopped and questioned himself and continued "No no no its the force that pulls you downwards now if two particles or bodies, if free to move will accelerate towards each other!" As Merlin spoke Arthur had scrambled away from Merlin but to his shock a red squirrel appeared as if by magic in front of him and as well as this to his horror it was a girl squirrel as well! The squirrel chirped and squeaked at Arthur, while he regained his movement from the shock as he tried to walk around her she did too, and then he tried to go around the other side of her to which she noticed and mimicked his movements.

Immediately Arthur was captivated by the red squirrel as he knew that she was especially very, very cute! "Erm Merlin how will we get by" as he noticed the appearance of his teacher from directly behind him. Merlin was shocked just as his student was and suggested the other way... going back. Arthur however had started to turn back until somebody yanked on his tail, believing that it was Merlin he turned around to him but instead it was the red squirrel she chirped at him and squeaked at him again leading for the young boy or squirrel to blush. Noticing this, the red squirrel came closer to him. Merlin came back and saw the two squirrels with their bodies touching so he decided to leave the two alone for a while to see where it was going.

Soon afterwards the girl squirrel started to nuzzle into Arthur happily, he didn't notice as he was snuggling into her warm body. Soon afterwards the squirrel took Wart towards an oak tree that had leaves as a bed made already by a squirrel "So I take this is your home huh?" she nodded vigorously and dragged the boy inside physically while barricading the door with wood she bought in earlier. When Arthur turned round the girl squirrel rugby tackled him to the ground and started snuggling into his chest.

When the poor Wart needed to breathe out she let him but that was only after he had tapped her shoulder rapidly, when he got his breath back the girl squirrel began snuggling into his chest again but only this time kissing him on the lips as well "WOAH" Arthur thought as she kissed him again but only this time he returned it. Soon afterwards Arthur and the young female squirrel fell asleep together but only for 40 minutes as Merlin had discovered the two and was shocked by the actions of the boy sleeping with a girl "By my beard" he shouted and as if by magic Arthur immediately woke up with the girl squirrel waking up 2 seconds afterwards. "WART DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU WERE DOING YOU CRAZY SQUI... I MEAN BOY!" He practically yelled at the young man, Arthur was shocked by this and the girl squirrel was amazed at how blue furred squirrel had found them so easily "sigh come along boy there is so much to do" Merlin said to the young man or squirrel who turned back and forth deciding to choose between Squirrel mating and human life 3 seconds later he had chosen but awoke to the sound of Merlin's voice.

"Are you coming or not" Merlin sternly spoke Arthur noticed a saddened look on the red squirrels face showing she was about to cry. In the end Merlin was met with a very loud "NO!" amazingly coming from Wart. Merlin shocked at this asked why "Because Merlin I have found love finally! Tell bushy moustache Ector and that mindless moron Kay that I died and went to heaven!" "That's ok Wart, you see I wasn't going to go back to the castle without so shall I turn you into a squirrel forever?" Arthur, brave as he was answered "Yes" to his future mate's delight while she snuggled into him and even kissing his cheek. "Very well then Wart... Snicker smacker Alakowozza "Merlin had transformed back to human form and immediately fell out of the tree landing with a shout of "For the love of Aristotle!" Arthur felt no difference but said thanks and turned to face his mate to discover that she was waiting for him to kiss her and so he willingly obliged. She then led Arthur back to the tree where they mated with one another and produced a son and a daughter, Merlin and Gwen.

So Merlin walked back into the forest alone, as a human smiling that Arthur had found true love and Arthur has got to be with his true Love.

The End

My first Fan fiction completed for the whole day YAY!

Huh... what's that... ok I understand... It appears that a certain wolf wants a word with me... guess it is about Arthur not being his main course to which I say "GO GNAW ON A BONE!"


End file.
